


Sometimes, always

by timetofly



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetofly/pseuds/timetofly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they think or do things, they always do them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, always

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely happy with this, I may well come back and edit. I can't quite put my finger on why it doesn't seem right.  
> Gentle criticism is welcome but please be nice I'm soft!

Sometimes Ant feels guilty. Lisa tells him it's ok, she knew from the start she'd have to share. Ant is always grateful.

Sometimes Dec wonders why they have to pretend to the world. Ali says the world isn't ready for the truth. Dec is always frustrated.

Sometimes Ant gazes just a bit too long at Dec's mouth when they talk in public. Dec gets turned on by it. Ant always does it on purpose.

Sometimes Dec touches Ant just a bit too often when they are on the telly. Ant laughs and shrugs him off and moves away. Dec always knows he'll pay for it later in the best possible way.

Sometimes Ant wishes people didn't spot everything they did that 'best friends' don't do. Dec thinks it doesn't matter. Ant always wishes it didn't.

Sometimes Dec aches with need after spending all day working with Ant. Ant makes sure to tease and turn Dec on as much as possible when they are working. Dec always makes sure Ant is aching after he’s done with him.

Sometimes Ant tops. Dec doesn’t often let him because he knows he’ll lose control and be completely unmasked and vulnerable. Ant always whispers “I love you” as he cums to reassure him.

Sometimes Dec has nightmares that one day he’ll be without Ant. Ant often has nightmares that one day he’ll be without Dec. On nights when they can sleep together they always cling to each other and do not let go.


End file.
